1. Field
The following description relates to a battery management method and a battery management apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
State information of a battery pack may be determined regarding the battery pack as a single cell. In this example, a reliability of the state information is relatively low because characteristics by a series/parallel structure of cells included in the battery pack and a degradation rate difference for each cell are not considered.
Further, state information of each of the cells included in the battery pack may be determined based on data of each of the cells, and the state information of the battery pack may be determined based on the state information of each of the plurality of cells. In this example, relatively accurate state information may be obtained. However, a relatively large amount of data may be needed to be processed creating an increased cost for a storage space and reducing a processing rate.